Frankenstein
This article is about Frankenstein. For 4 , see Frankenstein (Saber). Berserker of Black, Fran, Frankenstein's Monster |jname = フランケンシュタイン |id = 82 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,573/9,441 |hp = 1,710/10,687 |gatk = 11,431 |ghp = 12,958 |voicea = Nonaka Ai |illus = Okazaki Takeshi |attribute = Earth |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 10 |stargeneration = 4.9% |npchargeatk = 0.83% |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 58.5% |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |gender = f |traits = Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QABBB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Lament of the Falsely Living C= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 4%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D~B= 500% Chance to Stun self for 2 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 700% |l2 = 900% |l3 = 1000% |l4 = 1050% |l5 = 1100% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank D~B+= 500% Chance to Stun self for 2 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1100% |l3 = 1200% |l4 = 1250% |l5 = 1300% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |24}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Nightingale. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Ishtar (Rider). Images Saint Graphs= frankenstein1.png|Stage 1 frankenstein2.png|Stage 2 frankenstein3.png|Stage 3 frankenstein4.png|Stage 4 Franaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Frankicon.png|Stage 1 FrankensteinStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 FrankensteinStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 FrankensteinFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S082 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S082 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S082 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Frankensteinsprite1.png|Stage 1 Frankensteinsprite2.png|Stage 2 Frankensteinsprite3.png|Stage 3 S082 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S082 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S082 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo082.png|NP Logo Fran_weapon.png|Bridal Chest Fran_egg.png|Egg |-| Expression Sheets= FrankensteinStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) Fran 1.png|Stage 1 Fran 2.png|Stage 2 Fran 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Hexagonchocobolt.png|Hexagon Chocobolt (Valentine CE) CE635.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress The_Final_Narrator.png|The Final Narrator (Top Center) CE0797.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: A Flower of Fran CE879.png|Giant Babbage Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:British Servants Category:London